


Substitution

by TheFunk



Series: Seventeen Drabbles [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Languages, M/M, Pre-Relationship, predebut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan can't help but find it cute when Minghao gets confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitution

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy!

Minghao burst out laughing as Seungkwan finished his story. It was currently just the two of them in the dorm, and they had been trading funny stories back and forth all morning. He clutched pitifully at his middle.

“Ah daebak, I can’t believe Soonyoung hyung would do such a thing. Wow, my stomach hurts now.” He wiped his eyes and turned his head, trying to hide his red face from Seungkwan. When he looked back up, Seungkwan was looking at him with a confused face.

“Your what hurts?” 

Minghao smiled at him. “My stomach hurts. I laughed too hard.”

As Seungkwan continued to look at him blankly, Minghao realized what was happening. He usually only spoke to Junhui, so switching to Chinese when he forgot a Korean word was so natural to him that he forgot the others couldn’t understand him when he spoke his native language. 

He began to blush, “I, um, I forgot the word.” He patted his tummy a few times, “This hurts, what is this?” 

Seungkwan began to smile. “Your stomach?” 

Minghao nodded happily as the word came back to him, but he began to feel embarrassed that he had forgotten such an easy word.

Forgetting words was always embarrassing for him, it being one of the main reasons he didn’t speak very often. He brought his hands up to try and block his red face from Seungkwan’s sight, who was giggling happily next to him. Gentle hands removed his own from his face and he could hear Seungkwan begin to coo.

“Aaaw, don’t be embarrassed Hao Hao, it’s cute when you forget things.” Minghao could hardly believe that he was managing to get even redder than he was before.

“Shut up. I’m older than you, you’re supposed to respect me.” 

The bold boy next to him kissed him quickly, but gently on the cheek. “I do respect you, hyung. But you’re just too cute when you get like this.” 

Minghao hid his face in Seungkwan’s neck, the spot on his cheek from where he had been kissed burned hotly. “I hate you.” 

Seungkwan’s warm laugh made butterflies erupt in his tummy. It made his stomach hurt.


End file.
